


tears like raindrops, joy like the sun

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2020 [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik is a living statue created by Sebastian Shaw. Charles schemes to set him free.Now includes art.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remixes 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839742
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: X-Men Remix 2020





	tears like raindrops, joy like the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [amber tears (the statue yields beneath the sculptor's touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313579) by [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/pseuds/midrashic). 



> This is for the awesome midrashic for Remix 2020. It's my take on what happens after the events of amber tears (the statue yields beneath the sculptor's touch).
> 
> I couldn't decide between remixing this and remixing The Sun and Other Celestial Bodies, so I wound up doing both.

By the time of the next RSM soirée, Charles had a plan. It wasn't much of a plan, but it should work. Erik would have his freedom from Sebastian Shaw.

He'd been speaking to people, both inside and outside of society meetings, gathering information on Shaw, formulating a strategy that would appeal to the man's immense ego and play on his habit of growing quickly tired of his playthings.

He'd even managed to have several discreet psionic conversations with Erik at Society meetings, keeping him apprised of his attempts on Erik's behalf. He suspected Lady Frost suspected what he was up to, but he knew she would keep silent. She was with Shaw because for now he fit with her ultimate goal of ruling the Society. That didn't mean she actually liked him.

The theme of this night was tropical, bikinis and board shorts and artificially sun-kissed skin that sparkled with gold and diamond dust. Charles had abandoned his tailsuit for a Hawaiian shirt that matched his eyes and baggy jeans that camouflaged his frail, twisted legs, but he still felt out of place.

Erik was there, near Sebastian, but with a subtly-enforced distance in his posture. He wore only a charcoal-grey speedo that clung like skin, emphasizing the perfection of cock and arse. His skin was coated thickly with silver dust, giving his muscles the look of living stone carved by a master sculptor.

He met Charles' gaze. _I hate this_ , he thought.

_I know. I'm moving as fast as I can. If my plan works, you'll be free soon._

Charles threaded his way through the crowd toward the center of the room, toward where Sebastian held court. A few people shot him dirty looks when they had to make room for his chair, and Sebastian all but sneered down at him. Most mages presumed he couldn't be very good if he couldn't heal the damage to his legs, but he'd chosen to develop his psi magic rather than waste his time trying to mend the extensive damage to his legs and spine.

"Lord Xavier," Sebastian said.

Charles forced a smile. "Lord Shaw. I just wanted to congratulate you again on the success of your creature."

"He is magnificent, isn't he." Sebastian glanced toward Erik. "Though I'm still refining the magicks. My next triumph will surely be even greater."

As horrifying as the notion of another creature created without regard was, Charles forced himself to smile. Erik's replacement was a problem for another day. Tonight was about securing Erik's freedom. "Marvellous. Yet that does not detract from the success of this one. Have you considered what you will do with him?"

"No. Have you a suggestion?" Sebastian's eyebrow arched.

"Perhaps you might auction him off."

Sebastian's grin was wolfish. "And of course those Xavier billions would ensure you won any auction." Charles tried to ignore how Sebastian's gaze cut to his groin. "I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

"Perhaps my motives _are_ a bit transparent," Charles conceded, fighting the urge to punch Sebastian where it would hurt most. He couldn't antagonize the man, not now.

Sebastian laughed. "I tell you what, Lord Xavier. I'm feeling magnanimous. Why don't you take my creation for the night, a test drive if you will." _If you're capable._

Charles gritted his teeth for a moment, then said, "I would be a fool to refuse such an offer."

"Then enjoy. And if the night meets your expectations, perhaps we can dispense with the notion of an auction and bargain directly."

Perfect. Charles nodded tightly. "We shall see. Good evening, Lord Shaw."

Charles turned and wheeled off. _It worked_ , he projected to Erik.

Erik sent back no words, just relief and joy.

 _Meet me at my suite._ Charles had taken a suite in the RSM complex, usually intended for visiting mages, against the hope that Erik would be with him this night. His own home was a fair distance away, plus travelling with a man who wore only a swimsuit and body glitter would attract attention he didn't need, and camouflaging that fact would take energy he didn't have to spare just now.

The suite was opulent, but it had a bed, and Charles didn't care much about anything else. And not for the reason Sebastian had insinuated. The stress of carrying out his plan had left his back and shoulders screaming knots of tension.

"I'm afraid I won't be much good for anything tonight," Charles said, making a beeline for the bedchamber.

"Why not?" Erik sounded perplexed and just a little hurt. "We have been waiting for this, to be together."

"Too much pain." Charles swung his body onto the bed with a wince and a groan.

"The damage to your legs?"

Charles shook his head, then tried to stretch his neck and shoulders. "No, I know they look like they should hurt, but they don't. The damage to my spine keeps me from feeling my legs at all."

Erik stood beside him, and Charles could feel his curiosity. "You want to know what happened."

"Yes."

"A tale for another night. Tonight I need to just lie down and try to relax."

"Would a massage help?"

"Gods, yes."

"Then take off your clothes and lie down."

"Bossy." But Charles shrugged out of his shirt.

"Your jeans, too."

Charles hesitated. He remained sensitive about the damage to his lower body. "Why? I can't feel any of it. I won't feel your touch."

"That doesn't mean your legs won't benefit from the massage."

Point. His leg muscles often spasmed. "All right." He lifted his legs up onto the bed then shifted back and forth until he'd pushed the jeans to mid-thigh and could slide them off. He dropped them beside the bed and leaned back on his elbows, a little nervous. He knew his body wasn't pretty, and Erik was a literal work of art.

Erik knelt beside him, slid a hand slowly down Charles' left leg, the one with the extra bend near the knee and the foot that twisted outwards and a bit under. "How did you survive?" he whispered.

"I wasn't meant to," Charles admitted, "and that's all I'll say tonight."

Erik traced the contours of Charles' other leg. "I'm glad you did." He met Charles' eyes shyly. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Erik pressed his lips to Charles', nibbling softly against them. Charles parted his own lips, licked gently at Erik's until Erik allowed him entrance. Erik was hesitant yet enthusiastic, his hands sliding into Charles' hair as they tasted each other.

Charles' head was swimming by the time they parted, and he closed his eyes.

"Charles? Did I not do that right?" Erik's voice quavered softly. "That was the first time I kissed someone only because I wanted to. Please tell me I didn't screw it up."

For all that he looked like a normal man, it was easy to forget that Erik had been alive a mere two months, had experienced only what Shaw had wanted him to experience. Charles opened his eyes, saw the tears glistening on Erik's cheeks. "That was perfect, love."

"May I do it again?"

"Please."

The second kiss was far hotter than the first. Erik covered Charles' mouth with his own, hungry, needy, demanding entrance, and Charles drew him in, matching Erik's passion with his own.

Until his back gave a painful spasm and he was forced to pull away and collapse onto the bed.

"Charles?"

"Muscle spasm," Chatles said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I'd promised you a massage."

"It's okay," Charles said, "but I still won't turn it down."

"Do you need help getting into position?"

Normally the answer to that was an emphatic no, but Charles was hurting enough that he sighed and said, "I'm going to turn over now. If you could reposition my legs."

"Okay."

Charles pushed himself onto his belly with a groan. After a few moments, his torso settled flat on the mattress, telling him that Erik had done as he'd asked.

Erik opened the nightstand drawer and made a satisfied sound. "Massage oil." A lightly citrusy scent permeated the air, then Erik's long-fingered hands stroked down Charles' back.

"Unngh."

Erik massaged his back and shoulders, gently at first, then working his way deep into the knotted muscles.

Once Charles was sure he couldn't be any larger a puddle of contented goo, Erik turned his attention to the rest of Charles' body. Scalp. Jaw. Arms. Hands. Then, he presumed, down to areas Charles could no longer feel.

After a couple of minutes, Erik asked, "You really can't feel this?"

"No," Charles answered quietly. "Nothing below my ribs. The nerves that control my lower body have been severed."

"And magic cannot restore them?"

"A powerful enough mage could perhaps restore function, but the only mages who fit that description are all people I have no wish to be indebted to."

"Understood." One hand returned to Charles' shoulder blade. "I am sorry that this happened to you, but I am glad that you survived." Erik kissed Charles' shoulder. "And overjoyed that I get to spend my first night as an about-to-be-free creature with you."

"And hopefully many more," Charles murmured as he drifted in a sleepy haze.

"May I hold you?"

"Please do."

Erik slotted himself against Charles' side and wrapped a warm, solid arm around his torso.

_Perfection._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
